


Min & Isa

by xMochiminiex



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMochiminiex/pseuds/xMochiminiex
Summary: Moments from the life of Min, Thomas and Minho's daughter, along with Isa, Newt and Alby's daughter.  (I just got inspired to write this and yeah...hope this makes sense)





	1. Part 1

Min stood by the teacher, watching as the parents came to collect everyone. She knew her mum would be slightly late and she didn't mind, she knew how much he struggled. The past few weeks had been hard. Her Grandad passed away. She hadn't known him for as long as her parents had but it still hurt. She knew how hard her mum was trying to remain happy but Min had seen him, she had seen him crying in her fathers arms some nights.

"Min, do you want to come inside and wait?" The teacher asked. Min nodded and the teacher took her hand, taking her inside. When Min got inside she was surprised to see Isa sat on the carpet drawing.

"Oh hey Min" She greeted when she saw her classmate.

"What are you doing here? I thought you went home" Min asked

"Mums gonna be late today" The blonde stated "Why are you still here?"

Min ran a hand through her raven hair, "I think Mums having a hard time getting motivated again"

Isa nodded and frowned slightly, she too knew how hard the past weeks had been for Min and her family.

"Well, wanna draw with me?" She asked, Min skipped over and sat beside her.

The teacher smiled at the two interacting.

~~~~~~~~

The classroom door swung open and the three occupants looked up. Minho stood there, panting. At the questioning looks he got her stated,

"I ran most of the way"

He then looked up to the teacher.

"Sorry Brenda, Thomas is..." He trailed off. Brenda got out of her chair and patted his arm,

"It's fine" She assured

"Come on then Min, you too Isa. Your mums at our house" Minho said to the two girls who rushed to grab their things from their pegs.

"Don't suppose you want a ride home?" He asked Brenda.

"Well if you're offering." She smiled at her cousin.

~~~~~~~

Minho opened the front door and the two girls ran in. Newt was sat on the sofa with Thomas. Thomas was wrapped in a blanket, cup of hot chocolate in hand.

"Hey I -uh- I managed to get him moving" Newt said

"Thanks, I appreciate it" Minho thanked the blonde. Newt just smiled.

Min approached Thomas. When he saw her he smiled and opened his arms. She climbed into his lap and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey baby... How was school?" He asked.

"Good, Gaylee is still being mean" Min stated

"Yeah! Mum you need to speak to Gally about her" Isa exclaimed looking at Newt

"Ok, ok I will get around to it eventually"

"Good"

~~~~~~~~

Min officially hated Secondary school. Gaylee was still the same. She never changed.

It was lunch time and Min couldn't find Isa. Gaylee had saw her alone and took her chance. Now Min had a juice stain all up the front of her white school shirt and she hadn't brought a cardigan to school with her either. Sighing, she made her way to homeschool.

She knocked on the door and Harriet opened it,

"Hello Min, looking for Teresa?" She asked. Min nodded. "Come in she'll be back in a minute"

Min took a seat on the sofa and waved when Sonya waved at her. Teresa pushed open the door with a cup of coffee in one hand and a bunch of papers in the other. She settled everything on her desk before facing her niece.

"Oh Min, that's the second time this week" She sighed when she looked at Min's shirt.

"Well, can't help it when Gaylee feels like doing this to me" She stated. Teresa patted the top of her head, 

"I'll ring Thomas"

~~~~~~~

"Gaylee again?" Thomas asked as he walked into reception and saw Min's shirt. Teresa nodded and Thomas shook his head.

"Gally needs to sort that girl out, or I will" Thomas stated as Min gathered her things.

"I'll get this afternoon's work off her teachers for you" Teresa said as they began to leave.

"Thanks sis" Thomas thanked as they walked out of the doors.

~~~~~~~

"Minho where are you going?!" Min heard Thomas shout. She heard her father shout something back but she couldn't make out what it was. She heard the front door slam and she darted to the living room.

Thomas was sat on the sofa, mumbling something and shaking his head.

"Mum?" She said. Thomas head whipped around to face her.

"Why did dad just storm out of the house?" She asked. Had her parents fought?

"It's nothing big really honey, I just told your dad what Gaylee did today and he got angry and stormed out. He'll be back" Thomas stated

"Will Gally be alright?" Min asked

"Now that I am not sure about" Thomas laughed.

~~~~~~~~

"Happy 15th Min" Thomas said as he put the pile of presents in front of his daughter. Minho sat beside Newt on one sofa. Alby and Isa were on another. Thomas sat on the floor on a cushion.

"Thanks guys" Min thanked after she opened her presents.

"Oh oh, open mine now" Isa said. She was smiling so brightly it could rival the sun. At least that's what Min thought.

Min opened the paper and then opened the box that was wrapped. Inside was a charm bracelet with the charms 'I','&','M' and a heart. Isa was now sat next to her on the floor and she turned and threw her arms around her best friend.

~~~~~~~

It was official. Min had a crush. She didn't know what to do, especially when it was on her best friend. She doesn't know when she realised it but now she knows for certain that she thinks of Isa as more than a friend.

It kept her awake most of the night when she realised and when morning rolled around she was so ready to stay in bed all day. But Thomas had opened her bedroom door and told her to and she quotes 'get her butt out of bed before he tips water over her'. They had to leave the house early and they also had to pick Isa up on the way to school.

She climbed out of bed and threw her raven hair into a bun before getting dressed.

"Mum" She said as she climbed into the car, Thomas getting into the drivers seat.

"Hm?"

"I have a crush" She said and Thomas paused. He paused before putting his seatbelt.

"On who?" was all he asked

"Um I -uh-.... Isa" She mumbled. She then found herself trapped by Thomas' arms.

"Aww. I'm happy for you baby" Thomas stated. Min smiled at him.

"What should I do?" She asked

"Whatever you think is best. You can tell her now or you can tell her at a later date" Thomas said

"But how will I know if she feels the same way?" Min asked.

"We'll talk about this later, go knock" He said, motioning to Newt's front door as they pulled up. Min ran out and knocked. Isa left the house and they made their way towards the car. Thomas smiled.

~~~~~~~

"What are you doing?" Min asked as she approached Gaylee who was saying something to Isa. Isa looked close to tears.

"None of your business" Gaylee spat

"Actually, she is my best friend so it is my business" Min stated. Gaylee glared at her and then smirked.

~~~~~~~

"HEY! STOP" Teresa shouted as she ran towards the growing crowd of students. In the middle of them Gaylee was sat on top of Min and hitting her, Min was struggling to get out from under her.

"Gaylee stop" Teresa demanded. When the girl didn't listen Teresa screamed. "STOP"

One of Gaylee's friends pulled the girl off Min. Min rolled onto her side and spat some blood on the floor. Isa rushed to her side and helped her sit up.

Harriet and a few other teachers approached and Teresa turned to them, pointing to Gaylee. "Take her up to the reception area. Harriet call Gally"

~~~~~~~

"Are you okay?" Isa asked for the fifth time.

"Yes, I'm fine Isa" Min sighed. She was sat with tissue held to her nose while Isa held some ice packs to her face. Gaylee sat cross armed on a sofa opposite them, glaring. Teresa was on the phone to Thomas.

Chuck appeared at the top of the stairs. He approached the two girls and smiled when they looked at him.

"I brought your bags and stuff" He told them.

"Thanks Chuck" Min thanked. Isa sighed and when Min looked at her questioningly she spoke.

"Your hair is getting in your face again, you're gonna get blood on it" She said. She pushed the Min's hair back and tied it up again.

Gally walked through the front doors and Min's eyes widened. 'Of course Gally would turn up first' Min thought. When he saw her his own eyes widened. He looked over to his daughter who smiled nervously.

"Ah Gally, you're here" Teresa said when she walked back into the room after leaving when on the phone. "Thomas and Minho will be here soon"

~~~~~~~

The doors opened and Minho walked in along with Thomas. Thomas gasped when he saw Min. Minho glared at Gally.

"See! This is what I meant when I said your daughter was picking on mine. You chose not to believe me and sort your daughter out. Now look at the state Min is in because of Gaylee" He spat. Gally turned to Gaylee again.

"We will talk about this when we get home" Gally stated. Min noticed he sounded angry. He turned to Minho and his family.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea she was doing any of this. She told me she didn't talk to Min at all, let alone go near her" He apologised. He sounded sincere so Min tugged on Thomas' arm and Thomas sighed.

"Just...Just sort her out Gally" He said. Gally nodded before pulling Gaylee out the front doors.

~~~~~~~

Min heard Isa and Newt in the living room. She lay on her bed. 'Any second now' She thought. '3.2.1' 

Isa burst through her door and ran straight to her bed. The blonde lay down next to her best friend before rolling onto her side. She rested on her elbows and reached up to brush some hairs away from Min's face. She smiled softly at her friend.

"Thanks for defending me" Isa thanked. Min opened her mouth to speak but Isa continued, "Although I wasn't expecting you to fight her"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"What?"

"Why wouldn't I fight her. She was insulting you and your parents, there was no way I was just going to let her say that and leave with a verbal warning that would literally do nothing to change how she is" Min stated

"B-but, you're going to get into trouble because of this" Isa protested

"Well... I'm sure Teresa can pull some strings to change that. Besides, We got her dad involved. You heard him yourself, he had no idea what was going on. Now she's going to get into trouble for beating me up, for picking on me and for lying to him for years" Min said. Isa went to speak but found herself speechless. Min did have a point.

"Still-" 

"Hush. It's sorted out now. Go pick me some pyjamas"

"Hey!"

"I'm injured and you, my dear friend, are going to help me recover" Min joked

"Yeah, yeah okay"


	2. Part 2

"Mum!" Min called when she ran into the house. Newt had picked her up from school today.

"Yeah?" Thomas called back from the kitchen

"You'll never guess what happened at school today" 

"What? What happened? Did Gaylee say something to you?" Thomas asked

"Well...Yeah. Gaylee did say something. BUT it was a good thing" Min stated

"Well?..."

"She apologised. And she gave me this present and this card and-and there's a note from Gally in here too. Well, that's addressed to you but..." Min trailed off.

"Well that's nice, I'll look at them later. Now, what do you want for tea?" Thomas said. Min thought for a moment before deciding.

"Can we have pizza?" She asked

"Takeaway?"

"Mhm" Min nodded

"I don't see why not but we'll have to wait until your dad gets in" Thomas stated.

"Okay, I'm fine with that" Min told him.

"I'll call you in to ask what you want later" Thomas informed. Min nodded before turning around and leaving the room.

~~~~~~~~

Thomas and Minho sat on the sofa while Min was sat on the floor by the coffee table. The three of them were happily munching on pizza when Min spoke up.

"Hey dad"

"Yeah?"

"There's a new girl at school" Min stated

"Okay..."

"Her name's Areum" Min said

"Now I know why you told me. Her name is Korean, it means beauty" Minho told her

"Does it?"

"Yeah"

"Well she said some words in Korean and I've heard you say them before but I don't know what you meant by them"

"What did she say?"

"Umm... she said 'Eomma' and 'Appa' and 'Oppa'" Min said

"Well...'Eomma' means mum, 'Appa' means dad and 'Oppa' can mean she has an older brother or that's what she calls her boyfriend but judging by the other words she said she's most likely talking about her older brother" Minho stated. Min nodded, now understanding.

~~~~~~~~

Min knocked on the door. Newt opened it and welcomed her in.

"Isa is in her room" He told her and Min nodded, walking off towards the stairs.

She entered the room to find Isa lay on her bed, eyes closed and snoring slightly.

"Isa~" Min sang. When the girl didn't respond like she usually did Min shook her. "Isa!"

The girl jumped and scrambled to sit up. When her eyes focused she blinked, "Min?"

"Yeah, why were you sleeping? It's six pm" Min asked.

"Um... I'm not feeling too well. I forgot you were coming over so I thought I could sleep it off" Isa stated

"Oh, in that case I can go if you want. I'll jus-"

"No!" Isa said "I mean -uh- You can stay. You can take care of me"

Both Isa and Min's cheeks were a light pink colour now. Min coughed and nodded. She moved to sit behind Isa and tied her hair back before moving to grab her hoodie and helping Isa into it.

"There, what else do you need?" She asked. Isa shook her head,

"Not anything else yet..." She yawned.

"Go to sleep Isa, you're tired" Min said

"But you're here" Isa protested. Min pushed her hair back into the pillow. 

"Sleep"

Isa nodded before closing her eyes and drifting off.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Morning Min" Teresa greeted as her niece entered the homeschool office. 

"Morning aunt 'Resa" The girl greeted back.

"So how come you're up here and not elsewhere with Isa?" Teresa asked

"Isa's been ill all weekend. Didn't come to school today" Min stated

"Ah, okay" Teresa said as there was a knock at the door. "Come in!"

The door opened to reveal a short girl with hair slightly lighter than Min's.

"Hello Areum" Teresa greeted. Areum nodded and entered the room. She sat beside Min on a sofa.

"Min this is Areum, I'm sure you've met" Teresa said

"I've met her once in class before, how are you?" She directed the question at Areum.

"I-I'm good. You?" Areum said

"I am good also"

"Actually, since you're here Min. I was thinking you could help Areum in classes and things. Her English isn't the best and-" Teresa started

"I get it, you basically want me to become friends with her" Min stated. Teresa nodded. "I can do that"

~~~~~~~~

"Well, I hope you enjoyed hanging out with me today. Not many people talk to me outside of classes" Min stated. Areum nodded.

"I-I did enjoy it" She said

"Good"

The two girls were sat in the reception area. Both their parents were late so Teresa told them to wait there. 

Minho walked through the doors deep in conversation with another person. A woman. She was tall and had light purple dyed hair.

"Hani, why don't you and Areum come over tonight. I'm sure Thomas will be happy to see you" Minho said

"I don't see why not. We'll be over in a few hours" Hani told him before leaving with Areum.

~~~~~~~~

When Min got home she was not expecting to see Isa sat on one of the couches. She looked a lot better than she did a few days ago.

"Min!" Said girl shouted when she saw her. Min dropped down onto the couch next to her and Isa hugged her friend

"Did ya miss me?" She joked

"Yup. So boring, but at lunch I went to see Teresa and now I think our duo has became a trio" Min stated. Isa nodded

"Who's the third?"

"You know Areum? The new girl who started last week"

"Oh, yeah"

" Dad invited her and her mum over later so yeah..." Min trailed off

"Cool"

~~~~~~~~

Both Min and Isa heard Thomas squeal. They looked at each other before leaving the room. Upon entering the living room Min saw Thomas hugging the tall woman from earlier. Beside them stood Areum and a tall boy.

"Oh is this Areum?!" Thomas exclaimed, he pulled the girl into a hug, "She's so grown up since I last saw her"

Thomas then turned to face the boy, giving the same reaction, "Oh Hwan you're so grown up now. How old are you? 16? 17?"

"Yeah, I'm 17" The boy, Hwan, stated.

"Only just." The woman said "It was his birthday two days ago"

"Aww, happy belated birthday Hwan"

"Thanks"

Min felt an arm rest over her shoulder and she turned to see Isa, "Let's go rescue our little buddy from the clutches of your mum"

"Yes lets"

Min walked up to Areum and pulled her arm, when Thomas noticed she said "We're just gonna go up to my room. Bye!"

~~~~~~~

"So Areum, where'd you move from?" Min asked. They were sat on Min's bed. Isa next to Min and Areum opposite.

"I m-moved from Seoul" She answered

"That's so cool!" Isa exclaimed, "What's it like there?" 

"W-well where I lived it was nice. The school wasn't far from my house and my best friend l-lived next door" Areum said

"Do you still keep in touch with them?" Min asked

"Yeah. We talk sometimes, I help them with the English classes most times though" Areum replied

Min and Isa nodded.

~~~~~~~~

Isa rolled over to face her friend. Min opened her eyes, sensing her presence. Isa was VERY close to her face and her eyes widened.

Min noticed her friend was nervous,

"Isa? Are you okay?" Wha-"

"I like you, Min" The girl stated. Min felt as though she stopped breathing momentarily. She blinked twice at her friend before taking a deep breath,

"I l-like you too" She said

Isa frowned and rolled over to face the wall.

"What's wrong Isa?" Min asked. Isa said she liked her, she said she liked Isa back and now Isa seemed sad. "Isa?"

"Min, do you understand what I meant?" Isa asked quietly

"Yes! I do understand what you meant" Min said, rather loudly. Min pulled Isa to face her and sat on her stomach so she couldn't turn away again.

"If you meant that you like me more than a friend then I understand and I feel the same way" Min stated. Isa's face turned a bright red when she noticed their position, Min looked down and noticed too. 

With red faces the two teenagers lay in silence for a moment before Isa jumped on top of Min, laughing loudly.

"You like me!" The blonde exclaimed happily

"Yes, yes I do" Min giggled. When their laughter quietened down they just looked at each other. Isa leaned down and quickly pecked Min on the lips before getting up and racing out of the room. 

When Min recovered from what just happened she leaped out of bed and chased after Isa shouting, "Come back here"


	3. Part 3

Min heard somebody enter her room but didn’t look up from her books. Min did look up when someone placed a cup on her desk.

Isa smiled and sat on her bed in silence. Min looked at her in confusion,

“What’s wrong?” She asked. Isa looked up and Min saw her glassy eyes. Moving further back on the bed, Isa spoke

“Mum and Dad are fighting...”

Min pushed her revision material away and got out of her chair, sitting beside the blonde.

“Do you know why?” She asked, taking the others hands. Isa nodded before looking up.

“I overheard mum talking to your parents... he thinks my dad is having an affair” Isa said quietly

Min blinked twice, surprised. “I’m sure that isn’t the case, you know Alby loves you and Newt with everything he has. How come Newt thinks he’s having an affair?”

“I don’t know. All I know is that they had a massive fight earlier and mum stormed out the house. Dad sent me here and I found mum here on the couch” Isa stated

Min nodded before moving and positioning herself so she could pull Isa into a hug. Running a hand up the others back she said,

“I’ll ask mum if you can sleep over tonight. If you can we’re lucky we don’t have to wear uniform tomorrow”

~~~~~~~

“Hey Areum” Min greeted as she sat next to her in History.

“H-hey” The raven greeted.

Half way through the class Teresa arrived at the classroom door. She spoke quietly with the teacher before looking in Min’s direction. She looked terrible.

“Min, you’re needed at reception” the teacher said. Min nodded and rushed to collect her things. She walked quickly to the door and followed Teresa out of the building.

When they entered the office building Min was told to sit on one of the sofas. Teresa came out of the homeschool room and crouched in front of the teen.

“I took you out of class because Thomas has been rushed into hospital” She started, before Min could speak she continued “He collapsed and Newt found him. Minho is on his way to collect you”

Min only nodded before hugging her aunt. Teresa hugged back and patted her back, “I’ll let Isa call you when she comes up at lunch.”

“Thanks”

~~~~~~~~~

Minho walked through the front doors and Min grabbed her things, rushing to him and hugging him. He hugged her back and patted her head.

Teresa walked over, “I’ll be at the hospital after school ends. Considering the situation I’ll try and get you out of having to catch up on work from the rest of the day”

“Thank you Teresa”

Teresa nodded, “See you later”

~~~~~~~~~

“Mum” Min said as she rushed to hug him.

“Hey baby” He greeted, hugging her back.

“What caused you to collapse?” Min asked. Thomas smiled weakly and said, “I’ll tell you later”

Newt walked into the room with a tray of drinks. He handed her a tea and Thomas a cup of water. He and Minho has coffee. Min drank it before looking at him confused,

“I knew you were on your way so I grabbed you one for when you got here, just how you like it” He stated. Min smiled widely,

“Thank you”

~~~~~~~~ 

Min jumped when her phone rang. She looked over to Thomas and he nodded. She walked into the hall and answered it, the ward was quiet.

“Min, how’s Thomas?” Was the first thing Isa asked when Min picked up.

“He’s okay, awake and smiling like usual” Min told her. 

“Oh thank god” Teresa said in the background. Min laughed, “Is this on speaker?” 

“Yeah, Teresa pleaded with me to put it on speaker” Isa said

“Hey Min, can you put Thomas on for a minute please?” Teresa asked. Min entered the room and handed the phone to Thomas. 

After a short conversation the phone was handed back and Min spoke to Isa for a while. 

“I have to go now, I’ll see you after school. Teresa’s gonna bring me to the hospital”

“Yeah, Okay.” Min said “See you later, love you”

Min froze. She did NOT just say that. Before Min could say anything she got a reply,

“Love you too”


	4. Part 4

Min walked into Teresa's office and dropped onto one of the sofas she had. Teresa merely glanced up from her computer before staying quiet to let the raven talk.

"Were you nervous before your exams?" Min asked

"Yeah, but Thomas was always there to cheer me up and make me forget what I was worried about" Teresa answered. Min smiled

"So what do you suggest I do?"

"Go spend some time with Isa" Teresa said "She is your girlfriend after all"

~~~~~~~~~

Isa stood in front of Min outside the auditorium doors. Everyone would be beginning to enter in five minutes.

"You'll do fine Min, it's just mock exams" Isa reassured, "You have another few months until the real thing"

Min nodded before sighing, "I know but still... You know I'm not that good at maths"

Isa smiled and pulled her in for a hug, "You'll do fine" she said as she pulled away.

"Hey guys" Areum greeted as she walked up to them, her English having gotten a lot better.

"Hey" They greeted. The teacher called out and opened the doors. They three were about to walk in when Gaylee stopped them.

"Good luck you guys" She said before she walked into the hall.

~~~~~~~~

Min slammed the front door. She threw her bag against the wall before storming to her room, wiping furiously at her eyes.

Thomas and Minho looked at each other before Thomas spoke up, "You go see what's wrong with her, I'll make hot chocolate"

Minho walked up to his daughters bedroom door and knocked. He heard sniffing before Min called 'Come in'

He sat on the edge of her bed and looked at her, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing..." Min trailed off.

"No, it's not 'nothing'. You came in crying and slammed the front door, something you haven't one since you were five, might I add" Minho stated. Min shrugged.

"It's nothing, just stress over the exams that's all" She lied. Her door opened and she saw Thomas stood with three cups of hot chocolate. Min smiled and he walked over to the bed, sitting on it after passing everyone their mugs.

~~~~~~~~

"What was wrong then?" Thomas asked as they left the room later.

"Just exam stress" Minho answered. Thomas nodded and sat on the sofa, pulling Minho down with him. Minho smiled and leaned in to give Thomas a kiss.

There was a knock at the door and the married pair pulled apart. The knocks began to get more frantic so Thomas ran over to the door. He swung it open and gasped, Isa stood there clutching her arm. Tears ran down her face as she cried, mixing with the blood from the numerous cuts on her face. Her eye was swollen and beginning to bruise.

"Isa! Quick, get inside" Thomas rushed out as he pulled the girl inside. Minho looked up from where he was on the sofa and his eyes widened when he saw the state the girl was in.

Thomas pulled her over to the couch and sat her down. "What happened?" He asked

Isa shook her head, "I can't tell you... They'll-They'll only do it again..." She mumbled

Thomas took her into his arms and rubbed her back soothingly, "Okay... you don't have to tell us now but you have to at some point. Okay?"

Thomas felt Isa nod and he sighed in relief. "Minho, Go grab one of Min's night gowns from the back of her door" Thomas said. Minho nodded and went to retrieve the item of clothing.

He returned and handed it to Thomas who carefully put it on Isa, being careful of her arm which she was still clutching to her chest. He tied her hair back out of her face and gave her a bottle of water.

"Come on Isa, we're taking you to the hospital" Thomas said. 

"I'll stay behind with Min, if she wakes up I'll bring her to the hospital" Minho said. Thomas nodded and leaned to give him a quick kiss before ushering Isa out the door and to the car.

~~~~~~~~

"Why didn't you go home?" Thomas asked as he drove.

"Because... Mum and Dad were fighting. That's why I left the house in the first place" Isa said. Thomas frowned, Newt and Alby were still fighting?

"You do know that I will have to tell them you're at the hospital though, don't you?" Thomas asked. He saw Isa nod and he sighed. He reached over to take the girls uninjured hand. He squeezed it in a comforting way and told her, "It will get better, promise. Your parents will sort things out and there will be no more fighting. Until then, you are always welcome at our house, you don't have to tell us you're coming over, just simply show up and you'll be welcome" 

Isa sniffed, "Thank you Thomas"

~~~~~~~~~

Min and Minho turned up in the hospital waiting room approximately half an hour after Isa and Thomas arrived. Newt and Alby were still not there.

"Isa!" Min exclaimed, rushing to the girl. "Have you been seen to yet?"

"No, there were people with more urgent needs than me so I let them be seen before me" Isa said, leaning into Min's side.

"Where are your parents?" 

"Still not here..." Isa trailed off. Min changed the subject to try and take Isa's mind off it.

Minho turned to Thomas, "Did you call Newt?"

"Yes, I called both Newt and Alby and got no reply. I left them about five messages each in the past ten minutes and they haven't even seen them" Thomas sighed

"Do you think they even realise she's gone?" Minho asked. Thomas shook his head,

"I don't know, honestly"

Thomas ran his hand over his face and sighed sadly. He glanced over at Isa and then to his husband.

"I feel so bad..." He said "The poor girl never escapes the fighting. It's fights in the morning and fights after school, she honestly doesn't deserve this" 

Minho nodded, hugging Thomas and agreeing with him.

"You know, she told me something in the car on the way here" Thomas started, "She said that sometimes she feels as though she has nobody to turn to and nowhere to go when her parents are fighting"

Thomas wiped away a few stray tears as a doctor called Isa's name. Newt and Alby were still not there...


End file.
